Traditional curling irons are well known and have problems that make their use difficult to achieve results. A traditional curling iron requires a user to manually rotate the entire iron to curl hair. This requires two hands to twist a traditional iron many times over to rotate a number of full revolutions to curl a length of hair. During this twisting, the cord can easily become tangled. Also, there is a high likelihood of being burned because two hands are being used and there is usually a limited amount of surface area on a traditional iron that is not heated. Ideally, one hand usage and not tangling cords while winding hair on a curling iron cylinder would be a much better system.